


Щенячьи нежности

by hlopushka



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: Всё было ужасно, душа просила собак ин лав.В тексте очень много англицизмов, немного кореизмов (или японизмов? Я их путаю), мало сюжета и совсем нет никакого развития событий.Шансы на продолжение малы





	1. Chapter 1

Жизнь Джексона Вана – та ещё непростая штука. Мало того, что приходится учиться спрягать корейские глаголы, потому что старшую школу его нелёгкая судьба закинула заканчивать в Пусан, подальше от любимой и родной китайской земли. Так ещё напасть – умудрился влюбиться в одного из лучших друзей. А друзья у Джексона, понятное дело, и врагу не пожелаешь – все назойливые и крикливые, и мясом не корми, дай в чужое дело нос засунуть. Конечно, их тоже можно понять – когда вы живёте в Пусане, где с событиями, наверное, даже похуже, чем на острове Докдо, то, конечно, будете искать подручные развлечения. Совершенно не умея врать, Джексон, конечно, давно придумал отличный способ выкручиваться из всех неловких ситуаций – шутить над собой, притворяться дураком, или иностранцем, или даже дураком иностранцем! Работает всегда, пожизненная гарантия! Вот только беда, дурацкое иностранное сердце Джексона решило влюбиться (со скуки, наверняка со скуки, вот в Сеуле бы такого никогда не произошло!) в того единственного человека в мире, который Джексона воспринимает на 100% серьёзно. Да что там, это же Пак Джинён, его сто процентов это у нормальных людей тыща процентов или даже целый ман! 

Вот как удобно с остальными, сидишь себе в столовой, болтаешь со всеми про всякую ерунду и брякнешь, заглядевшись на милые морщинки у глаз Джинёна, что-то про то, что смотрел бы до старости, и все давай смеяться, типа ах какой Джексон смешной, ах какой чизи. А Джинён как выпучит свои глаза, что аж морщинки пропадут (а Джексон их каждую знает, все давно пересчитал!), как уставится, и смотрит такой – прямо в душу. И что делать?


	2. Chapter 2

Бэмбэм, чья судьба лишь немногим добрее джексоновой – тоже в Пусане вместо Тайланда, но зато на голову выше Джексона и совсем не влюблён в Пак Джинена (не влюблён же? Джексон целую неделю следит за друзьями после этой непрошенной мысли, но вроде бы поводов для беспокойства нет), частенько проводит вечера с Джексоном и его мамой за просмотром дорам. И не подумайте ничего такого, им совсем не интересно, просто это, во-первых, важный бондин тайм для сына и матери, а, во-вторых, полезная практика корейского языка для всех троих. Ну а в-третьих, когда они смотрят дорамы, мама Джексона заказывает тейк аут и они едят сначала втроём, пока смотрят новую серию, а потом, когда папа Джексона возвращается с работы – едят ещё раз, а какой подросток откажется вдоволь вкусно поесть? И, в-четвёртых, но это причина только для Джексона, Джинён никогда не смотрит с ними дорамы, а поэтому на какое-то время Джексон спасён от его душу-насквозь-пронзающего присутствия. Пока, соскучившись, не начинает его видеть во всех симпатичных романтических героях. 

– Мне кажется, или главный герой – вылитый Джинен? – спрашивает Джексон, указывая палочками на экран, где героическая русалка спасает менее героического, но очень симпатичного двойника Пак Джинёна. 

– Ммм, – задумчиво тянет мама, – есть немного. Не разбрасывайся лапшой.

– На мой взгляд совсем не похож, это тебе просто везде Джинёни-хён чудится. Не исходи слюной, хён, – добавляет Бэмбэм совершенно некстати, между прочим, и ещё смеяться начинает так противно. Сам-то как наворачивает! 

Джексон поджимает губы и на всякий случай вытирает рот салфеткой, отворачиваясь обратно к экрану. Вот был бы тут Джинён. Джинён хоть и пронзительный и, кажется, всё время смеётся над Джексоном, но всё же как-то менее противно, чем Бэмбэм. И прямо у него, у Джексона, дома! Перед его салатом, так сказать!

А на следующий день Бэмбэм ещё, смеясь, рассказывает всем, как Джексон ругался весь вечер, что двойник Джинёна вырос в совсем не такого симпатичного Ли Минхо, и, во-первых, это неправда и красота Ли Минхо в доме Ванов не обсуждается даже, а иначе можно остаться без ужина, а то и без завтрака. А, во-вторых, кто вообще просил рассказывать?

– Я постараюсь не вырастать в Ли Минхо, – торжественно обещает ему Джинён под всеобщий смех, обнимая Джексона одной рукой за шею, а глаза узенькие-узенькие и все в морщинках, и Джексон только и может от них спрятаться, лишь ещё посильнее уткнувшись носом Джинёну в плечо.


End file.
